


Partial

by Antichrist_Teh_Irk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer's House, Campfires, Charlie Bradbury is a Winchester, Crowley is a Softie, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Established Crowley/Bobby Singer, F/F, Fallen Angels, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Lucifer (Supernatural) and Food, Lucifer is so much of a mum it kills me, M/M, Musical Castiel, Musical Instruments, Novak Family, Oblivious Dean, Protective Bobby Singer, Sam Ships It, Sarcasm, Sassy Castiel, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, aka mother hen bobby, bobby takes in random kids, but adopted, even when on fire, lucifer is a sarcastic lil shit, nerds, puppy juliet, raphael is a dick, the hellhound, ultimate shipper charlie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antichrist_Teh_Irk/pseuds/Antichrist_Teh_Irk
Summary: Heaven can be cruel.Angels are meant to be the perfect soldiers, no empathy and no emotion. Living in paradise, they weren't meant to enjoy it. Watching, waiting for war, they are supposed to be stony faced and obedient.To follow the rules of their father is all they were made for, no exceptions.But maybe their father made them more human than they thought.





	Partial

**Author's Note:**

> Puriel - angel whose name means "the fire of God"
> 
> ___
> 
> Archangels attract Fledglings as, until they're fully developed, they have very little grace. They're "cold", and seek out warmth from the biggest source they can find: Archangels. The Archangels are supposed to keep the little ones safe, and teach them the law of their Father.
> 
> \---

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is sarcastic (and in pain), Castiel is in love and Puriel is trying not to burn down buildings

Lucifer was falling.

 

And on fire.

 

Great.

 

Wings turning from pure white to scorched black as they burned, his grace ripped from him as he dropped through the air. The pain was excruciating, and it was taking a sheer amount of willpower not to pass out. 

He debated calling for help, but knew he would not be answered. His comrades had left him to suffer, best friends ever.

  
Deep down he always knew this was going to happen. Falling in love was something that Angels did not accept, and it was seen as a disgrace. Even thinking of another Angel as something other than a fellow soldier was wrong. 

  
But, honestly, when had he been right? He was dangerous, kept at arms length by almost everyone in Heaven. He avoided most of the other Angels, mainly so he wouldn't get smited for looking at them oddly. 

 

They'd even started keeping the Fledglings away from him! Any who went near him were quickly moved away, as if his behaviour was contagious. The only Fledglings he ever interacted with were Gabriel's and Michael's, and even that had to be kept a secret. It was ridiculous, and Lucifer hated it. 

Lucifer loves those kids, each one so individual and special that he found it fascinating to watch them grow and learn. Thinking about them now brought some comfort and he smiled slightly, though it quickly turned into a grimace.

 

Little Castiel, one of Gabriel's fledglings, was obsessed with bees. He would often be found racing through fields after them, his fluffy midnight wings flapping wildly behind him as he sprinted and his sky blue eyes glittering with excitement. When he wasn't chasing bees, he would be sat on Gabriel's shoulders or watching humanity. He was very quiet and hardly spoke, but nobody minded.

Gabriel's other Fledgling was Samandriel, Heavens youngest. Samandriel was... Good. He was kind and peaceful, and interacted with the souls in Heaven as if they were equal. He guarded them with his life, and wouldn't let any of the others bully them. He would wander around Heaven, talking to people and learning about everything.

Puriel and Balthazar were Michael's, and very important. The first twins in existence, they were either loved or loathed by the rest of the Angels. Some saw them as treasures and relics, whilst others saw them as a mistake; a fatal flaw in God's design. Both parties agreed that they should be kept under lock and key, but Michael had refused to let the other Angels take Puriel and Balthazar away. As long as Michael was alive, the twins would be left alone.

Lucifer winced, and breathed out shakily. Those kids were doomed,and it was all his fault. 

He just wished he could regret what he'd done. 

  
Lucifer looked up at the retreating clouds, and wondered what everyone was doing right now. Would they miss him?  His head swam, and he promptly passed out.

 

                                                                                                                        

* * *

 

**_Centuries later_ **

* * *

 

 

Puriel wanted to break something, preferably Raphael's wings. 

She paced up and down in front of the building, fists clenched and eyes flashing grace blue. Balthazar was in the Hall of Angels, being questioned for the 10th time this week. Hadn't they got all of the answers they needed? Raphael was being careful, she knew that, but he didn't have to be this careful. He was creeping about, trying to keep the Host happy. The Host wouldn't be happy as long as they both were around, and he needed to realise this before it was too late; Heaven couldn't bear another war.

She sighed, and stopped. She needed to get out of here, before she accidentally burnt the building down. Well, again, but we don’t talk about the first time. She lifted her buttermilk-coloured wings and took off, indulging in the feel of the wind running through her messy dark brown hair. Maybe she would go and find Cas, and sit with him for a while. He was probably in the mountains, watching “Humanity”, when really he was watching the candy apple green eyed boy with the freckles. Honestly, it was a miracle no one had found out yet.

Puriel hovers above the peak of the mountain, and laughs slightly as she watches Cas stare down.

“Stupid.” She breathes, and settles behind him silently. Peering over his shoulder, she grins as she sees a familiar figure. The boy was sat at what looked like a kitchen table, stuffing his face with bacon whilst simultaneously speaking with someone next to him. Puriel’s face wrinkled in disgust.

“That’s disgusting.” She commented. Cas jumped, his charcoal wings flying out. He span around, eyes wide, before relaxing as he saw it was just her.

“Hello Puriel,” he said, relived. “You startled me.”

“Yeah, no kidding, Puriel laughed, a smirking at him “mind if I join you?”

Castiel sat down, and gestured to the spot next to him. Puriel sighed heavily as she lay next to him, propping her head up with her hands. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, just watching the boy. He was sat next to a red headed girl, both wearing matching red hoodie and sharing ear buds. They seemed to be belting out a song, and the boy was miming out an air guitar whilst the girl mimed playing drums. Puriel glanced over at Castiel and saw him watching the pair with a fond smile. She snorted, rolling her eyes. He really was hopeless.

A fluttering of wings behind them caught their attention, and they stood up and turned around. All of the comfort was gone, and their faces dropped into a neutral expression.

“Puriel, Raphael would like to see you for questioning now.” The Angel reported, their white wings folded neatly behind them.

“Thank you Barakiel,” Puriel said, before turning to Castiel. “I’ll see you later, Cas.”

 

Cas watched them fly away.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! First chapter! Second should be up soon.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
